


o christmas tree

by gremlinjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, M/M, jae just fuckin loves christmas, rated for banter that could be construed as sexual in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinjae/pseuds/gremlinjae
Summary: It all started when Jae burst from his bedroom and loudly proclaimed, “We should get a Christmas tree!”





	o christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> i read something in the last few months saying day6 had moved dorms and they've got their own rooms now? if this is wrong just pretend it's real for the sake of this fic

It all started when Jae burst from his bedroom and loudly proclaimed, “We should get a Christmas tree!”

Brian didn’t bother looking up from his notebook when he said, “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Aren’t you allergic to nature?” asked Dowoon, earning a thwack on the head from Jae as he manouevered around the boys sprawled about in the living room.

“You people are no fun.” Jae huffed and collapsed beside Brian on the couch.

Sungjin rubbed his temples. It was too early for Jae to be giving him a headache like this. “Jae, we don’t even have room in here for a tree. Where would we possibly put it?”

“Where is your holiday spirit? Your Christmas cheer? Jolly tidings?” No answer. “Unbelievable.”

“Bah humbug,” said Brian with a playful glint in his eye.

“You know what, Brian? I’m going to shove that notebook up you-”

“Jae _please_ ,” said Sungjin.

Dowoon turned to Wonpil. “I hate it when mom and dad fight.”

So, Jae loved Christmas. Like, unabasdhedly adored it. Sue him. He had already enlisted Wonpil’s help in putting lights and decorations all over the tiny apartment that the five boys shared. (Truthfully, Wonpil loved Christmas too. But he loved teaming up with the others and making Jae’s life difficult even more.)

“Why don’t you get a little fake tree?” suggested Wonpil. “It’s kind of like having a real tree but cuter because it’s small. And it’ll actually fit in here.”

“Wonpil, you are the only person in this house that I respect.” Brian hit Jae with his notebook. “Ow! Fuck off, Kang. You wouldn’t help me when I couldn’t get the timer set on the window lights. You’re on my naughty list.”

“Oh, am I?” asked Brian, not entirely upset.

“Yes, _número uno_ on the naughty list.”

“I’m moving out,” groaned Sungjin.

 

 

Jae tried a few more times to convince the boys to get a Christmas tree, to no avail. Jae knew he’d never be able to make it happen without their help, so eventually he lessened his whining a bit. Christmas creeped closer and closer, and between practices and appearances he instituted twice-weekly movie nights. When he ran out of classics from his childhood to show the boys, he bought a subscription to the Hallmark channel (the intent was to laugh at dumb cheesey romcoms and Wonpil’s crying face, but he’d be lying if he hadn’t shed a tear or two himself) and movie nights started going over a lot better. Sungjin especially looked forward to them, mostly because they delivered a couple hours of peace where nobody was squabbling.

One day during a break from practice, Brian announced he had to leave early. Nobody noticed the look on Jae’s face, a mix of confusion and suspicion. And okay, maybe Jae didn’t want Brian to leave early. Maybe Jae liked bickering with Brian. Jae caught up with him before he exited the practice room.

“Hey man, everything okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” said Brian, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“You just, like, never skip out on practice. Like ever?”

“Bro, don’t worry about it. There’s just something I’ve gotta do.”

 

 

Jae was last through the door. He shrugged off his coat and dropped it on the floor next to his shoes. Sungjin would complain later about him being a mess, but whatever. Jae was exhausted.

“Hey guys?” he called, making his way into the living room. “Why is the light off in here - _oh_.”

Sitting stop a tiny table next to the television was a small green tree. It was decorated with the gaudiest tinsel Jae had ever seen and a set of sparkly red and green baubels. A set of white lights wrapped around it was the only source of light in the cramped room. The only thing it was missing was a star on top.

Jae looked at Brian, who was standing off to the side wearing the proudest and most mischevious of smiles. “Is this why you left practice early? To get us a tree?”

“To get _you_ a tree. Y’know, ‘cause we were all tired of your moping.”

Dowoon snorted and shared a look with Wonpil.

“Wow, thanks Brian. Seriously, this is like, really incredible of you. Like, nice list levels of incredible.” Jae couldn’t decide between staring bright-eyed at the tree or bright-eyed at Brian.

“Damn, I was kind of liking my spot on the naughty list,” joked Brian. He handed Jae a small gold, plastic star to place on top of the tree, completing its festive outfit.

“Your return could be arranged,” said Jae with a playful smirk.

“Get a room,” groaned Dowoon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so jdsfkdsf w/e i wanted to write something cute and christmas
> 
> find me on curiouscat and twitter @jaewinies


End file.
